


《二重奏》

by crazy_zone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 与其等你拆我cp，不如老夫亲自动手（不是）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 与其等你拆我cp，不如老夫亲自动手（不是）

《二重奏》  
Cp：冰上的尤里 维勇  
Key：原著设定 HE fin  
分级：NC-17微量床戏

 

与其等你拆我cp，不如老夫亲自动手（不是）

一  
所有的镜花水月，总有一天是要消失的。

二  
意料之外的，勇利拿到了最后的冠军。  
他毫无错误地完成了自由滑，完美地做到了上一次没能成功的致敬，后内点冰四周跳。  
勇利管这一次的动作叫做致敬，维克托管上一次的动作叫告白。他们没能在这件事上达成表面一致，于是各自又意义不同了起来。  
拿到金牌的时候勇利简直冷静得不像话，他得体的微笑着和亚季军一起接受合影，然后对着接连不断的闪光灯做出吻上金牌的动作。  
电视台播报着他得冠之后喜悦之情，却没想到这个冠军还没来得及滑出冰场就已经潸然泪下。  
他一手拿着花束，一手还提着金牌，根本分不出手指来，只好用手背堵着嘴，眼泪流个不停，哭得简直让人心碎。  
没人知道他为什么这么伤心，电视台只好把这个表情归结于他最后赛季夺冠情绪过于激动而无法克制，当天版面的消息标题都是“国际花样滑冰大奖赛冠军胜生勇利因太过高兴而在冰场失声痛哭”这样。  
但其实这件没人知道的事情缘由，有两个人知道，一个是胜生勇利本人，还有一个则是罪魁祸首维克托。  
他拿到了冠军，大奖赛就彻底结束了，于是他和维克托的一切也结束了。他无法克制悲伤，正是因为知道分别即将来临。

三  
维克托在冰之城堡的正中间站着，他的目光落在空无一物的冰面上，不知道怎么想到他第一次见勇利的时候。  
或许不该说是第一次见勇利，而是身为教练第一次见勇利。那个时候的勇利眼睛里远没有现在的忧虑重重，他的眼睛干净透彻，每个心思都能在眼神里读出来。  
青年现在的眼睛里像蒙着一层雾似的，维克托从他的笑容里看出忧虑，从他的喜悦里读出悲哀，从他的激动里读出不舍。  
他们在自由滑的前一天夜里进行了一场冗长的对话，谈话内容和结果都让人生气。  
为了勇利第二天的自由滑，他们没敢谈得太晚。维克托去关上了房间的灯，然后和勇利背对着背躺在各自的床上，只觉得这个夜晚根本无法入睡。  
他的手在薄被下摸到了自己右手无名指上的铂金戒，手指捻着戒指转动，最终没舍得摘下来。

四  
勇利按时出现在冰场门口，穿着那身为Yuri on ice定制的衣服。维克托背对着勇利，听到动静缓缓地滑了一个圈转过来。  
“你来啦。”  
勇利朝他笑了笑，从入口滑进来，“嗯。”  
这个笑勉强得不行，没办法骗过勇利身边熟悉他的任何一个人，当然也没办法骗过维克托。俄罗斯人的内心动摇着，却最终还是选择当做没看到。事实上他比勇利还要糟糕，脸上半个笑容都挤不出，他冰蓝色的眼睛注视着勇利的身影靠近，直到两个人变成了面对面的位置。  
“我还没有和人双人滑过。”勇利为了打消气氛的尴尬而先开口，维克托却一言不发，只是伸手按下了遥控器。  
“开始了。”他低声地提醒。  
曲子随着他的预告在空荡的冰场里响起来，正是《不要离开伴我身边》。只不过和原先不同的是，这次播放的是duet版本。  
于是更加深情，更加粘稠，如同倾诉着悲哀的低语。  
勇利望向维克托的双眼，里面难以言说。  
情深缘浅，有缘无分。  
这是最后一支舞，在离别之前。

五  
“慢……等等……维克托……”勇利仰着头喘息，他受不了地伸手去推维克托的肩膀，结果被那人更加深重的一记顶弄憋回了没说完的句子。  
他有点惊慌，这个有点不苟言笑的维克托对他来说太陌生了。男人罕见的沉默着，虽然动作倒没有多粗暴，却也不够温存。  
勇利的前列腺正被一阵猛攻，快慰让他全身酥软的摊在床里，双手无措地抓着床单，身前的分身高高翘起，往外溢着粘液。  
维克托的用手撑在他的腰腹两侧，俯身半压在勇利身上。他紧实的腹肌和勇利的分身时不时的摩擦，每次接触他都能感受到身下人不易察觉的颤抖和上飘的软糯鼻音。  
他们没有太多的前戏，连情话都不多，勇利像是豁出去一样不断渴求着和他的性事接触，对比之下维克托就显得极其冷漠。他冰蓝色的眼睛在散乱下来的银发之后注视着被疼爱得浑身粉红色的勇利，喉咙发紧，身下的动作却一点不慢。  
“维克托……啊……哈……”  
维克托一言不发地猛烈操弄着的人，终于在这场性事进行到一半的时候，忍不住地溢出眼泪来。维克托的动作太激烈了，快感让勇利头脑昏热，即将到来的离别让他更加脆弱，现在泪水止不住地往外冒出来，像是他被维克托彻底操哭了一样。  
“呜……”勇利的眼泪怎么也停不下来，他不得不腾出一只抓着床单的手来，想要遮住自己的眼睛，遮住视线里这个连笑意都没有的所爱。  
“啪。”维克托伸手拦住了他。  
“……诶……”男人原本撑在他身侧的手半途握住了他的手腕，操弄的动作也停下来。勇利茫然地望向他，眼角还带着酡红色的红晕，睫毛上挂着泪滴，“维……克托……？”  
“……不行。”维克托俯下身，伸手抚开勇利额上散乱的额发，“你不能离开我。”他的声音低沉又苦闷，“我还没有把所有的都教给你，你就要走了……”  
勇利的瞳孔慢慢放大，他看着维克托的脸凑近，然后用力吻了上来。舌头温柔又缠绵地探进来，不厌其烦地勾着勇利的舌头一起舔弄。  
不知道为什么他的眼泪流得更凶了，他闭着眼睛被维克托吻得发出呜呜咽咽的轻哼。维克托彻底压了上来，握着他手腕的手转变成了与他十指相扣，另一只手从背后环住了他。  
“你不能放弃我。”银发男人最终松开他的嘴唇，说得不容反驳又摇摇欲坠。  
勇利露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，他咬着嘴唇，说得断断续续，“可是你还想滑冰，我知道，我不能……”  
“当我的教练吧，勇利。”

六  
花滑界的冰迷不知道今天的到底是哪个消息更让人吃惊。五连霸冠军尼基福罗夫今年将重归赛场参加他的最后一个赛季，而且于此一同放出的消息是，他的教练一职将由他去年的学生，去年的世界大奖赛冠军胜生勇利担任。  
如果说以上两个消息已经给人重磅炸弹的话，最后的新消息大概就是核弹了。  
五连霸冠军尼基福罗夫，和去年的冠军胜生勇利，结婚了。  
在长谷津呆了一年，这回变成勇利跟着维克托一起回俄罗斯了。他们一起回了维克托在圣彼得堡的公寓，勇利站在屋子门口，仰头打量着和自己房间完全不同的另一种风格。  
这是维克托的……家。  
维克托站在他身后，正指挥着搬运公司把勇利的纸箱一个个都搬到屋子里面去。  
马卡钦对于又重新回到这个熟悉的屋子表示很高兴，正撒丫子满屋乱窜。  
勇利的东西终于全都搬进来了，维克托又在门口和他们说了什么——勇利听不太懂这么快速的俄语，只看见维克托和他们道了谢之后关上了门。  
他和站在门口的维克托对视，然后伸出双手做出拥抱的动作。  
只见维克托笑了一下，接着走过这段短短的距离，他们顺理成章地拥抱在一起。  
维克托•尼基福罗夫已经死了，当然也重生了。  
“维克托，我把自己，交给你了。”  
银发男人愉悦地笑着托起青年的下巴，他们爱意缠绵地接了一个吻。

END


End file.
